A Girl in the Castle
by miss.SunFlower
Summary: Mirrors do need to be cleaned on occasion. One-shot. Sort of Rumbelle.


So, I always wondered how dear Queenie knew that the girl 'she met on the road' had been with Rumpels, or had known that she was in love with him. This is my take on it. Also includes my take on Rumpel and Regina's relationship in FTL.

To my '_Not Today_' readers, more in that story is coming. I promise. This plot bunny just attacked me and I never stood a chance.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty," her Mirror practically shouted at her one morning. Queen Regina glared at where her reflection used to be – she had been in the middle of doing her hair.<p>

"What is it?" She asked shortly. It was clear from his tone her informant had found something he thought was interesting. Unfortunately for her, most of what he found was of little to no use for her. She had learned not to show any interest in his news until she got the details.

"I have news from Rumpelstiltskin's castle."

Oh, well. This _was_ interesting. She tried not to let it show on her face, for that only encouraged him.

Still, this _was_ news. Rumpelstiltskin was the only man – if he could really be called that – in the realm with more power than she. She could steal and bargain herself more strength and magic and he still always remained one tier above her. She knew exactly why that was; the man _was_ magic, such was the nature of being the Dark One. Owning magic and _being_ magic were two very different things. Regina, of course, knew about the dagger, but dismissed it. She could not kill him for the power – not without consequences that she would much rather do without. That didn't mean she had to be happy with second place and magic that always answered, in some part, to his.

Rumpelstilskin knew about her desire to beat him, indeed he appeared to have expected it. That didn't trouble him. No, what made their rivalry occasionally reach somewhat hostile states was Regina's skill at stealing her power, continuing on disregarding the rule that he has suffered from; _all magic comes with a price_. She'd gotten this far without paying, and he could not stand that.

He still dealt with her, when she absolutely could not avoid it. There were things he wanted from her, on occasion. Once he realized that she could use her mirrors to look in on him he covered them all up, keeping her shut out. Though most of his power came from him there were the odd magical toys she could take from him, were he not careful. He was no _fun_ at all. If nothing else, it meant she had to travel to see him rather than communicate over mirror.

If Rumpelstiltskin had uncovered one of his mirrors, this was worthy of her attention. Presently, she ignored the Mirror's somewhat triumphant grin and gave an impatient snap. "Do you indeed? Well, let's have it, then."

He paused, as if wanting to drag it out, but the information seemed too good. "There is a girl in the castle."

Regina felt her eyebrows raise briefly, before settling back to a familiar scorn, "The imp collects children all the time in his deals, that is no news at all-"

"Forgive me for not specifying, Your Grace," he cut in quickly, nervous of her impatience. "This is no babe, but a young woman, a beauty."

"Really?" She couldn't help the intrigue in her voice, damn it. "Still a prisoner no doubt, the price some king paid for his help."

"No doubt," he agreed promptly, "however, perhaps you should take a look..."

Regina narrowed her eyes at the request. But he hadn't failed her yet, if he thought this girl was worth checking on, well, she might as well. "Alright – show me the girl."

The mirror's image immediately shifted to reflect the image of a young woman ringing a small cloth in her hands, the image heavily clouded by dust. As she took the cloth to the surface, it began to clear and Regina got a better impression of Rumpelstiltskin's prize. Indeed, she was a beauty. Chestnut curls tumbled around the shoulders of her petite form, and clear blue eyes watched her reflection with something of a puzzled frown.

"You know," she spoke to the mirror in a gentle voice. Regina knew she could not see her; perhaps the girl had just gone mad from confinement there. "You're a bit of a let down. I thought if he had something so secret and covered up, you'd be something… _interesting_." She leaned in, her eyebrows drawn together in concentration. "You're not enchanted, are you?"

She honestly considered answering her, just to get a rise. But she couldn't risk this child telling her master of the encounter.

After a silence, she shrugged, "I thought not. Perhaps he just doesn't wish to see himself." She was talking to herself now, not even pretending to address the mirror. "I suppose that's understandable, he isn't terribly handsome." A brief pause, as she frowned and cleaned the upper corner, having to stand on her toes to do so, "Well, he's not terribly ugly, either, just sort of… _strange_."

The girl went silent once more, mulling over what she had just professed to an empty room, completely unaware of her audience.

Regina watched her finish up her dusting, feeling the malicious grin spread across her face. This girl, this imprisoned servant, had _feelings_ for the creature. Apparent enough in the gentleness in her tone when talking about the most feared being in all the realms. If nothing more, she at least appeared fascinated rather than frightened.

Oh, this was too much. If the girl-child didn't find him frightening there was a good possibility he was trying not to frighten her. It was only a hunch, going off of very little, but if Rumpelstliskin had feelings for her in return... oh, Regina could have a great deal of fun with that. A great deal.

As the brunette finished her dusting, adjusted her faded blue dress and rearranged the heavy fabric back over the mirror – breaking the connection – her Mirror spoke again. "Well then, she's a very happy hostage, isn't she?"

She ignored him. "Keep an eye on that castle. If you see the girl again, inform me instantly."

"Oh? Don't think I don't recognize that tone. Just what are you planning?"

That got a smirk, "Oh, no plans, only ideas. His humanity may be destroyed but at the end of the day, our dear friend Rumpelstlitskin is still a man. With a beauty like that in his possession it's only a matter of time before that becomes his downfall."

"And how, exactly, will that work?"

"Simple," she replied, cheerfully. Very deliberately she said, "_All curses can be broken._"

* * *

><p>I suspect Belle talked to herself a lot when she was alone. I also think she's too curious to have not unwrapped a mirror at least once.<p>

Reviews = love. Always.


End file.
